Epilogue: My Two Chads
by Captain Holly Short of the LEP
Summary: Forgiveness is a seed and love is the water in which it is nourished- Tawni Hart, Cookie Monsters.


**The promised story from last year. Sorry everyone I had exams then I went away for three weeks...then I forgot about it. **

**Enjoy!

* * *

Epilogue: My Two Chads**

It had been a rather exhausting day. Sonny sighed, dumping her bag down by the door and collapsing on the couch beside her mother who was watching the Falls.

"Hey mom," she said, taking her mother's G&T and gulping the whole thing down in two seconds despite it being alcoholic.

Connie turned to look at her, taking the glass away from her only to find it empty. "You're two hours late. Start talking, Young Lady."

Sonny took a deep breath, ignoring the brain freeze from the cold beverage. "Well last night I told you that Chad has been sending his stunt double, Chaz on dates. I was going to go on _Celebrity First Mate _with Chaz since I broke up with Chad but Nico and Grady decided to take Chaz spelunking with swords and Chaz broke every bone in his body so I had to do it with Chad. Chad doesn't know anything about me. He didn't know my middle name, your name, my birthday or even my phone number!"

Connie nodded, trying to keep up. Teenagers talked so fast these days.

"Well I stormed out and Chad followed, riding a bike. He fell off the bike and I told him that I'd give him a second chance and we went back to the show and he kept on repeating 'October second' over and over again as the answer to ever question. It turns out that he had a concussion and fractured his wrist so I've been with him at the hospital, holding an ice pack against his head and letting him squeeze my hand so he wouldn't fall asleep. Now I've got numb hands; one from the cold pack and the other from his hand. Ugh!" She lay back on the cushions with an exasperated sigh.

"Well your day has been eventful," Connie said. "I went to the supermarket."

Sonny raised her eyebrows. "Sounds riveting, Mom. But if you'll excuse me, I need some rest. I've had a _long _week."

It was some ten minutes later that Sonny was finally tucked up in bed, the light off and trying to get some sleep, when she heard some rattling on the window.

She lay there for a few moments, trying to make sure that she wasn't dreaming before hearing someone softly calling her name from outside the window.

She sighed and pulled herself from the bed, zombie walking over to the window and pushing it open.

"Chad?" she asked groggily when she saw who it was. "What are you doing?"

Chad was hanging by a rope and harness, slipping slightly. "Trying to prove my point," he said.

Sonny rolled her eyes, pulling him into the room. "Shouldn't you be getting some rest? You still have a concussion."

"I wanted to do this first," Chad said.

"So you can't go to Clip and Climb with me but you can climb up the side of my apartment on a rope without any protective gear and a broken arm," Sonny pointed out. "Are you Chaz?"

"No," Chad said. "I'm not and I wasn't the first time I did this either."

"Well it's nice to know that when you apologise you actually mean it," Sonny said. "So what are you doing here anyway?"

Chad smiled. "I wanted to give you this." He handed her a basket. "Now I better go. The doctor said I needed to be in bed by nine. It's ten already. See you at work tomorrow." He left by the door, much to the confusion of Connie.

"I'll explain later," Sonny mouthed to her mother as Chad left. "Now to this basket," she muttered to herself, closing her bedroom door.

She sat back on the bed, placing the basket in front of her and pulled the first thing out of it which appeared to be a note.

"Sonny," she read aloud. "I know that I didn't answer the questions. But I have personally learnt and memorised all the answers that I didn't know and have rethought over the ones I did. Thanks for giving me a second chance, Chad."

She smiled, pulling the next object out which happened to be a froyo container. Attached to it was a note:

_The first time Sonny Munroe met me was the 8__th__ of February 2009. She was dressed in a fat suit and maid's costume. I ordered froyo from her and she explained to me that she wasn't a maid then realised who I was. She seemed starstruck so I gave her a signed picture of myself and stole her yogurt. _

Sonny smiled, so he did remember. That's a good start.

She pulled the next object out of the basket. It was a video game case.

"_Dance, Dance, Dance Attack 3D!" _Sonny exclaimed. "This doesn't come out for another three months!"

She read the note on the cover:

_Sonny's favourite video game is _Dance, Dance, Dance Attack _but will be _Dance, Dance, Dance Attack 3D _now that her boyfriend who is looking forward to playing it with her has bought it for her. _

The next object was a carton of ripe strawberries and a note attached that said:

_Sonny's favourite fruit are strawberries though they have to have no bruises and have to be covered in icing sugar. The first time she ate one, she was five and tried to pick all the seeds off it until her mother explained to her that they were very edible. _

Sonny grinned as she found the small container of icing sugar. He even remembered the story that she told him. He was putting a lot of effort into this 'second chance' that she was giving him.

The next was just a note:

_Sonny's least favourite tentacles are an octopus's because they are 'slimy'. I would have attached some to this, but thought that she might appreciate it if I didn't. _

"You don't say," Sonny said to herself. Octopus tentacles were disgusting.

_Sonny doesn't watch Robin Williams because the first time she saw him in a movie, it was _Hook _and she had nightmares for weeks so now she can't even bear to see his face. _

Sonny opened her mouth in shock. How did he even know that? Had he been discussing her childhood with her mother again? Attached to the note was the very same movie that she couldn't watch and in small print at the bottom of the note it said:

_Maybe your boyfriend can help you overcome the fear, it's always nice to have someone's shoulder to bury your head into when watching a movie you find scary. _

A lot of objects followed, ranging from her favourite chocolate bar to her favourite Disney movie with a signed cover from the actors all of which Chad had attached a note to, explaining what they were for and sometimes explaining smugly that he actually knew that one.

The last thing in the basket was a large teddy bear with yellow post it notes all over it. Sonny pulled off the notes one by one.

_Sonny's birthday is the 20__th__ of August 1994. _

_Sonny's full name is Allison Margaret Munroe after both her parent's mothers, Allison and Margaret. _

_Sonny's mother's name is Connie Munroe. She has yet to share her middle name with me which is very wise. _

_Sonny's home number is: 555 0100. _

_Sonny's mobile number is: 555 0105._

_Sonny's old emergency contact was Nico Harris: 555 0199._

_Sonny's new emergency contact is Chad Dylan Cooper: 555 2423 (555 CHAD) or 555 0232 (555 0CDC) (having two phones and all)._

_Sonny's favourite sport is tennis though she prefers judging it._

_The name of Sonny's first pet was Lucky and he had three legs, one eye, was deaf and liked meatballs (well at least they think he did)._

_Sonny's hometown is Green Bay, Wisconsin._

_Sonny's boyfriend's name is Chad Dylan Cooper._

_The date is October 2__nd__, the day that Sonny Munroe gave Chad Dylan Cooper a second chance._

And finally the last post it note:

_Thank you for giving me a second chance, Short Stack. I promise you won't regret it. _


End file.
